obsoletesoulsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aki
Aki is an ice gamia user that can only be found via side quest in Obsolete Souls™. Profile Appearance Aki is a young teen with a very light complexion (due to sickness), short black hair, and dark eyes. Aki wears a blue sweater with black pants, and long brown boots. Personality Aki is timid and shy, but she is also heavily pessimistic due to a life of seclusion, and an understanding of her G-Freezing condition. She generally is very reserved, but after being pressured into a friendship with Phalle she became more optimistic. The last time that Aki is seen she lets go of her negativity, and sheds tears of happiness as she cheers for the Insignificants to find a Divine Grass Heart, and the Divine Vegetables. Aki had very few bonds with people. Denzel, Ian, Phalle, and Tamara were her only friends, but Aki liked Phalle the most. Story Aki is a young teenager that grew up in the rough suburbs of Jervachen. Aki was picked on by most people, and lived a life without friends until meeting the Insignificants. A large factor in Aki's loneliness was her G-Freezing sickness. Due to G-Freezing being somewhat contagious, Aki was often quarantined and excluded from public interaction. Due to the horrid lifestyle of Jervachen's people, and the ignorance from Jervachen's leaders, Aki was devoid of any treatment for G- Freezing. After Denzel and Phalle found Aki passed out on the ground in Jervachen, Aki was promised to have friends for the first time. Denzel and Phalle kept up with their promise, and returned to visit Aki a second time with Ian and Tamara. Aki told the Insignificants that they couldn't keep visiting her because she was contagious, and didn't deserve to have friends. However, they continued to visit Aki, and were infected with G-Freezing as previously warned. Phalle tells Aki that everything will be okay, because she's going to find a cure for G-Freezing on Guhn Island that will allow them to be friends. As the Insignificants prepared to leave Jervachen, Aki finally abandoned her reserved personality to wish for their safety, and to request a "Divine Grass Heart" as a memento of their friendship. Phalle promises to return with a Divine Grass Heart, and then heads to Stobon for Diderot's jet. Alex, Denzel, Phalle, and Trent successfully fly to Guhn Island and find Divine Vegetables, along with a Divine Grass Heart for Aki. Denzel, Ian, Phalle, and Tamara return to Jervachen to visit Aki with the cure and the memento, but a man in a suit stops them from entering her house. The man who stopped them was putting Aki's house up for sale, and Phalle began to realize that the worst has happened. The Insignificants are informed that Aki died from G-Freezing while they were on Guhn Island, and that they can visit Aki's grave outside of the city along the Path to Treblem. Gameplay There is a brief period where Aki joins the party, but she cannot be used for battle, and is simply tagging along. She can also be moved to the lead of the party. References # Obsolete Souls™ video game # www.obsoletesouls.com # (Weatherspoon, D, D., personal communication, 2019.) # www.dennelcake.com